A Cog Soldier's Daughter
by Genesis Vakarian
Summary: Alright folks, this is my second Gears Of War Story and well, this is centering around Marcus and his daughter, Jadyn. Set after Gears Of War 3 this story entails love, trust and growing up without her mother showing her the way. Jadyn must learn how to trust her own beating heart to show her the way. And yet, she sees and speaks to the dead like the tv show Ghost Whisperer.
1. Chapter 1

Marcus and Anya had always maintained a healthy relationship, all the way through the war until they finished it with his father's machine in the end. She knew that he was hurting from not just losing Dom in Mercy after the hell that they had went through together, but of losing his father as well on the island of Azura.

They had finally gotten the chance to get married and well, after about two months of puking her guts up, Anya was told that she was pregnant, with a girl. That night, she told Marcus the news. She started with," Hey Marcus, Dr. Andree told me that I was pregnant with a daughter. We're going to have a daughter together."

The sergeant didn't know what to say, but a smile lit up his face letting Anya know that he was happy knowing that he was going to be a father within the next few months. The next day, Sam noted that Anya was moving things about in her offive when she asked her, "So, Anya, what's going on with you and Marcus? The two of you are grinning like two fucking chesire cats. What the hell?"

Anya blushed as she answered her saying. "Sam, I'm about five months along in my pregnancy that confirmed for me about 2 months ago, that's what's up with both Marcus and me. I've been told that having a child will be difficult for me because of the fact that my body wouldn't be able to handle it, but, I'm doing just fine."

Sam squealed with joy at the news when Cole's voice crackled over the comms saying., "Damn baby, I'm real happy for you two Anya. Marcus just told Baird and me the news. And boy oh boy, will you two be happy lovebirds for the rest of your lives, but for the first couple of months though, you two will losing some much needed sleep when the baby's born. But good luck you guys, I hope that she'll be the first of many kids for the two of you. Cole out."

Three months later, Dr. Andree induced Anya to deliver the baby when things went horribly wrong. She made Marcus promise to save the baby over her and he agreed to it. And he doctor saved the baby while removing her mother's COG tags from around her neck. There wasn't anything anyone could have done to save Anya because something inside her had been born and there was just too much blood to was buried beside Marcus' father's grave while Jadyen Ann Fenix was held in her father's arms. Sam was holding her that night knowing full well that Marcus would be having a hard time raising her on his own without Anya, but she also knew that he was capable of doing so with some help from Delta.


	2. Chapter 2

Throughout the years, from infancy to childhood, and from childhood to being a teenager. At eighteen, Jadyen looked just like her mother. But she is her father's daughter as well.

"Damn, she's looking more and more like her mother," muttered Marcus. More to himself then anyone else around, and Dizzy sees Anya in the young girl too.

One day, while school was in, Jadyen was working on her history test while the teacher kept a close eye on the time and when she said "Time's up students" she placed her name and the date at the top of her paper and placed her pencil down when she was summoned by the school headmistress for some odd reason. But she was allowed to go and see what was going on at the time.

Once at the office, Jadeyn went into parade rest because one of the things that she was taught by her dad was everything about being a soldier meant to be, from shooting guns to just about everything else. Jadeyn had found out that she's far deadlier with the longshot sniper rifle and the boltok pistol, besides her mother's combat knife.

The headmistress, Tessa Moran, smiled as she said." Jadeyn, you're being assigned to your father's squad, Delta for your very first mission and I would like you to write as much of it down as you can when you can. Because you've just become of an age where you'll be graduating this year anyway and this is the best way of celebrating it because most of your fellow classmates need to finish , but not you my dear. Go on Jadeyn, your things will be packed and placed here behind the counter for when you can come back and claim them."

Jadeyn was surprised but listened to her mentor of many years, because between Sam, Bernie and Tessa, she was pretty well raised by her father. She hugged her mentor of many years and said," Thank you Tessa. For everything," before scampering out the doors of the school to head home to get her gear ready. And ye, the best thing that she had made was a bandanna like her dad's but in black and red thread for the blood omen.

Once there, Jadeyn had gotten her things ready when she saw the COG armor set laid out for her to wear and she had managed to get it on without a lot of problems and she even got her thick brunette mane french braided straight up and down before she placed the bandanna on and heading out to the landing pad Baird asked Marcus, "Why the hell is Jadeyn tagging along Marcus? She's just a kid."

Cole smiled as he embraced her saying. "Lay off it Damon, she's coming because she's graduating this year anyway and earlier than her classmates besides. She's a good pick Marcus, because she'll come in handy with her sniping skills if we run into any trouble."

Her dad nodded in agreement as the raven landed and they had gotten on board when Jadeyn asked."So,umm, Dad, what's the fucking mission? I mean, I'm totally new with this sort of shit and well, I don't even know what we're even doing."

Sam smiled as she answered. "Well Jadeyn, you'll be in for a treat. We'll be dealing with various groups of Stranded, seeing how well they're doing and shit like that before we head home. From East Barracks Academy." Then she realized that she had said too much, blushed a bit as her father picked up the op from there.

"Sam's right, but what's going to be different this time is the fact that Baird here will be able to get as much information from the damned computers dad used before he died over eighteen years ago on Azura."


	3. Chapter 3

Having one of those rare days when Jadyn often had thoughts of her mother, but she barely knew her save for wearing her mother's COG tags around her neck because it was one of the things that Marcus kept. And yet, she's always been sensitive to a lot of fucking shit long before she was given a chance to fully prove herself on a mission.

And this was her chance of proving herself as a young soldier. She's kept her thoughts to herself when her dad brought her back to where they were while the raven landed and they had disembarked.

Once the raven headed back to the island she felt like she was being watched but it was fleeting because they had gotten moving on before she went to look for whomever was watching them.

As the day grew longer and evening started coming around, Delta had started setting up camp when Jadyn felt the presence again, this time even more urgently than before.

So, after getting away for a few minutes, she went to check it out with her TAC/Comm online just in case she needed any help dealing with the problem she would be soon facing herself.

Once far enough from the camp, she used her pistol and flashlight to see who was following them when a blade was placed against her neck and a Stranded muttered to her. "Drop the gun and you won't get hurt." She snorted and asked. "Do you honestly think that you could hurt me if even you tried?" as she spun around and disarmed him with ease.

Once the bastard was disarmed, she picked up the combat knife and placed it within her left boot to take a better look later on when she felt the hairs on the nape of her neck go straight up. She helped the Stranded up to his feet and asked. "What the fuck is going on here? Why follow us? Or are you just interested in me?"

The Stranded snorted and said. "It's just you Miss. Fenix, everyone's wondering whether or not you'll be the next fucking wild card is all." She took the time to return the knife to him and said. "I'm Jadyn, pleasure to meet you."

As the two continued to talk, she felt the presence again as did her newly founded friend and he told her plainly. "Just be careful Jadyn, there's no one else we can trust with our lives at stake here from a rather new evil besides the fucking locust and the damned lambent as well." And he slipped into the darkness from where he managed to get to her without being detected.

She nodded and went back o camp without a lot of trouble when Baird asked her. "What happened to you?" And she retorted. "I just felt like taking a walk is all Baird, I needed to think for a few minutes was all."

Marcus knew something was up but opted to let her tell him when she was good and ready, and that she did later on that night when she took first watch. They've always been pretty close with each other despite the hell they've been through since the day of her birth on the Winter Solstice of all days. She told what had happened and he wondered out loud. "Wild card huh? I wonder what the fuck the sorry bastard meant. Did you get his name Jadyn?"

She shook her head no and went back to her job when she felt the eyes upon her again. So she aimed her sniper rifle in the distance and there was a hell of a commotion going on no one what it was. But it was just wild wolves tearing into a carcass they found was all but Jadyn just couldn't get the feeling out of her mind. So when Sam relived her at about midnight, he young girl settled down and went to sleep when she started dreaming of her mother.

She saw her mom standing right in front of her saying something to her but she couldn't make it out but when she tried to move towards her, she was stopped by an unseen force and she clearly heard her mother's voice in her head saying. "Be careful my daughter, these are days and they'll only get worse as you get older. Be wary of those who claim to be your friends and know that I'll always be watching over you."


	4. Chapter 4

Jadyn knew that she was blessed with the ability to see and talk with the dead so when she felt her grandmother's presence she knew who it was without being told. But she's never really told anyone about it however save for her dad, because of the fact that they're closer than most fathers and daughters are.

As she felt the presence again, she went off a ways while the others were still at camp talking about their next move when there was an unearthly scream coming from the direction Jadyn took.

She froze in place, knowing full well went that scream had often meant back during the damned war, Berzerkers. Jadyn took the time to slowly ease herself backwards when the presence felt like it was overwhelming her fears and she started to move forward again.

And as she did so, she felt like her head was going to fucking explode from the fucking sense of being over burdened and yet, she's managing to bring it out into the light of sorts.

Her dad brought her back to the present when he placed a hand on her shoulder. She spoke of what she was seeing and feeling with the others without being told and asked.

Jadyn was always able to bring her heart some peace and quiet when she tells others of her gifts but it doesn't always bring her relief of any sort when people say that she's crazy or that she's fucking bat shit crazy.

She remembered well the song that she's known ever since child, called Right Here Waiting by Richard Marx. And her voice rose in song without Sam prodding her. "Oceans apart day after day/And I slowly go insane/I hear your voice on the line/But it doesn't stop the pain/If I see you next to never/How can we say forever?/ Where ever you go/ Whatever you do/I'll be right here waiting for you/What ever it takes/Or how my heart breaks/I'll be right here waiting for you/I took for granted/all the times/that I thought would last somehow/I hear the laughter/I taste the tears/But I can't get near you now/Oh, can't you see it baby?/You've got me me goin' crazy/Where ever you go/Whatever you do/I will be right here waiting for you/What ever it takes, or how my heart breaks/ I will be right here waiting for you/I wonder how we can survive this romance/But in the end if I'm with you/I'll take the chance/Oh, can't you feel it baby?/ You've got me goin' crazy/Where ever you go/Whatever you do/I'll be right here waiting for you/What ever it takes/ Or how my heart breaks/I will be right here/ Waiting for you."

The song helped clear everyone's minds from that unholy scream, but they all opted to get moving and they set out. Jadyn kept close until she was sent to a rooftop to overlook the path ahead with her sniper rifle and she agreed o do it without question. Once settled, she began setting up her sniper rifle when she caught some movement out further than her normal scoping range is and it was her friend from the night before.

She smiled to herself, but then felt like she wasn't alone and she moved just as a knife came right at her left shoulder blade, and it was at least a glancing blow as she fought the blighter off herself without help. Once Jadyn had control over the fight she killed off her attacker and returned to her position as sniper while the others moved forward.

Humming a bit, she felt her left shoulder beginning to throb but she ignored it until she was able to rejoin the others after they settled into a new camp for the night.


	5. Chapter 5

Jadyn was always blessed with knowing her heart's guiding light of sorts. But what truly makes her different is the fact that she's the ghost whisperer. Still, everyone has often given her a wide berth unless someone is trying to get her attention.

And so, as she was running to catch up to her squad, she felt Dom's spirit getting her attention. She stopped and said. "Alright Dom, what are you trying to tell me here?"

She noted the direction he was taking her and she radioed her dad telling him that she has a hunch about something and that she'll catch up with them later on after she finds out if she's right.

Cole figured it out at just the same time as Marcus did and they both knew that she's following a spirit in a different direction at that point. As she kept moving with Dom guiding her, she saw what he wanted her to find.

The bodies of the dead were strewn around the path she was taking and she felt like she was being watched as she slowly worked her way through. And yet, she started to swear, saying,"Fucking shit, why the fuck am I here Dom?" when she saw what he wanted her to see at the time. There was a memorial for those who have died in the Pendluem Wars.

She knelt in front of it and started to cry for those who died. But she felt the presence of other spirits and she knew that she had to help get them crossed over somehow. But the ones who've opted to remain, are the self same people who had fought during the war, Dom, Anthony and Benjamin and Tai and she knew that they were her guiding spirits for the time being.

And yet, Jadyn felt like she helped some of them cross over and yet, she also feels like she's helping bringing in the light for others because of what had hapened over the past few years since the war ended long before she was born.


	6. Chapter 6

Jadyn had often wondered about her mother, Anya Stroud Fenix, but she has never been able to ask her father the questions that she had about her. She's also never been to the Fenix Estate when the team arrived there over eighteen years ago due to the fucking war with the bloody fucking grubs.

But, as they neared the house, everyone was on edge when some stranded met them half way. She eased herself to the front when one of them knew who she was.

She kept Delta calm while she spoke with the leader of the Stranded and it was the same guy she met a few nights before. Mack was the name he gave her and well, she still didn't get much information but they cleared out soon after that and they got what they wanted to get down.

But, once back in the basement, Baird found a laptop assigned to Jadyn and Jadyn alone. She booted it up and saw what her grandfather placed on it was for her eyes alone so she brought it with her when they left with the info from the others but not before blowing the whole damned place up with rigged c4 charges.

But, as they settled down for the night, she booted it back up and plugged in some headphones to listen to the videos left for her to listen to and read the info left behind for her to go through.

One of the videos was a message left behind by her paternal grandfather and another was left by her mother explaining things before she was even fucking born and shit like that.

As she listened to the one left by her mother there was one thing that she kept saying was this."My God, I wish that Marcus and you were able to become closer then I was with my father Jadyn. But, I suppose you're wondering why your faher and I picked your name my dearest girl. It was the one that we kept coming to while we were looking for it before you were born. It means Thankful in Hebrew. While mine means in Hebrew favor, grace and your father's, well, in Gaelic, means Hammer. But don't tell him that, and just know that I love you even though you've been blessed with the powers of seeing and speaking to the dead."

And after listening to it she went to her grandfather's message and as she figured, it was a bunch of codes that she fucking cracked as a child and yet, there was also places where she felt like to had to go and clear out the spirits of the dead before they left into the fucking light like her grandfather's ghost. And yet, there's something that has o be done first.

She felt his spirit behind her and she asked. "Granddad, is that you? Duh, it has to be." As she stood up however, she felt someone grasp her braided mane and pulled it back down so that she was back on her ass when someone shot at where she was standing at but she returned fire and shot the fucker right between the fucking eyes.

Her grandfather smiled and while Marcus knew that he had to let the pain go while she spoke with him about it and she knew that after the talk, Adam saw the fucking light and he gave her a full hearted smile as he left with her mother waiting for him and the rest of her family. Jadyn knew that she could wait to know even more about her mother and yet, he also knew tha he had to tell her more about Anya and soon.


	7. Chapter 7

Jadyn always knew that most of the Gears back home didn't really know about her interesting gifts save for Dizzy, Bernie, Hoffman, Jace and the rest of delta Squad as well.

But when she tries telling others of her gifts, they tend to not fully believe her until the spirit appears right beside them and she says that they are there and well, she helps them get their unfinished business done and has them getting passed on into the fucking light.

Just like she did with her grandfather but she still has her mother's ghost and the other restless spirits like say Dom and Tai to help cross over as well. And yet, she felt like she was losing her mind too.

That night, she and her dad talked for a good amount of time about her mother and grandfather as well as the others that had died long before she was even born.

As Jadyn learned a little bit more about her mother, she kept quiet because she was gently fingering a locket that she also wears besides her mother's Cog tags around her neck. And yet, she also remembered her promise to her mentor of keeping her journal and she is every single day.

The next day, however, tensions were really high and everyone was short tempered. She knew that she was gifted with a pretty singing voice and yet, there was one song that kept coming to mind and that was savin me.

" Prison gates won't open up for me/On these hands and knees I'm crawling/Oh,I scream for you/Well,I'm terrified of these four walls/These iron bars can't hold my soul in/All I need is you/Come please, I'm calling/And oh I scream for you/Hurry I'm fallin, I'm fallin/Show me what it's like to be the last one standing/And teach me wrong from right/and I'll show you what I can be/Say it for me/Say it to me/and I'll leave this life behind me/Say it if it's worth savin me/heaven's gates won't open up for me/ With these broken wings I'm falling/ These city walls ain't got no love for me/I'm on the ledge of the 18th story/And oh I scream for you/Come please I'm callin/And all I need is you/Hurry I'm fallin, I'm fallin/Hurry I'm fallin/All I need is you/Come please I'm callin/And oh, I scream for you/Hurry I'm fallin."

As the song finished she knew that there was going to e hell to pay and there was.


	8. Chapter 8

Marcus knew that his wife, Anya had a life worth living because she often saved Delta's ass from the fire several times over during the godforsaken war and although she had helped make some hard ass choices over the years, marrying him and having a child together was not one of them.

The day started out grey and mildly wet when Jadyn felt like there was something off in the distance and often times, she thought to herself. "I always hate being right when it comes to shit like this."

She knew that her sniping skills would be of little to no use in this kind of fucking weather when she caught up to Sam. She knew that she could always talk with the older woman and she did just that. "Sam, why is it when new people figure out that I have the ability to see and speak to the fucking dead, they scoff at me till the spirit is there and we do the conversion before they see the damned light?"

She thought about it for a few moments before telling her the truth. "Your grandmother was the one with the gifts that you have Jadyn. And none one truly knew why until you were born. Your mother was surprised when your cries were heard at midnight of the Winter Solstice as was everyone else. But you are here for a reason sweet girl and only God knows why that is."

She nodded and moved off on her own when she felt like she was being burned. And as the vision became even more intense, she felt like she was seeing Myra, the queen of the Locust back during the fucking war and her flying bug as well. Being hit by the Hammer of Dawn. And as quick as the vision came, it left just as fast. She knelt because of how fucking powerful it was.

But no one noticed she lagged behind until she caught up. As she did so, she knew that a storm was coming. And that they would fucking need shelter and soon.


	9. Chapter 9

Jadyn had often wondered to herself of course,"Who am I? I know that my parents' names are Marcus Fenix and Anya Stroud, but who am I? I guess that I'll always be their daughter but I also need to find my own way. and I hope that this mission gives me that chance. And soon."

But she knows that her temper is just like her father's and pretty soon they'll clash over it. And that's what had happened that night. She was hoping to get off for a few hours when she had gotten into an argument with her father over what's she's been seeing lately. And she said in defiance was. "God fucking damn it dad, I can't help it anymore than anyone else ever could or even would. This is as much a part of who I fucking am."

And after her rant, Jadyn just up and disappeared to have a fucking cry without anyone seeing her having to cry her guts out. Cole knew that he had to get things settled down between father and daughter and fast. He asked Marcus. "Was having that fucking argument worth it Marcus? I mean, she may be your daughter but she's also the ghost whisperer and she can't exactly control her visions anymore than you can."

Marcus knew that Gus was right and muttered. "You're right Cole, but fuck. She knew that talking about both my father and Dom is still as tender a subject as talking about her mother is. But she also has to learn how to at least think rationally half the time. And I also know that she's truly gifted with it. But, I guess she has to learn about her mother anyway."

As Sam tried raising her on her TAC/Com, all she got was static and kept trying but it just didn't seem to be wanting to fucking work. Eventually the young woman was found not far from the camp, but enough as to be left on her own for the night. And she knows who she is for now anyway.


	10. Chapter 10

Once the dust had settled, Marcus and Jadyn talked about what had happened the night before and she knew that it was just stupid and yet, it's so weird having the gifts of the ghost whisperers on her mother's side running through her veins.

They have always been closer than most fathers and daughters are because sometimes it's the boys that are closer with their fathers while the daughters are closer with the mothers, but it can be proven vise versa.

She started to cry a bit and so, it's always rare for Jadyn to actually cry because she's just as stubborn as her father about it. But, as the tears fully begin to fall, she just couldn't hold them back anymore.

And she cried for the first time in years and she felt like she was being torn from the inside as well. As the tears finally settled down, she felt a lot better for having gotten it out of her system when her left shoulder began throbbing with pain. Cole took a good look at it for her and said."Damn baby, how long ago did you get this Jadyn? It looks to me to be infected."

She rolled her shoulders as she answered,"A while back while you guys were moving and I was on over watch. Some mother fucking bastard attacked me from behind and fucking knifed me over it before I managed to gut him."

He nodded as he cleaned the wound out and stitched it for the time being. As they had gotten moving again, she knew that she owed an apology to her father for losing her temper the night before and just running off. She said that she was sorry and the two were just happy knowing that they could talk over their feelings about things and they both knew that not a single person knows what the future holds.


	11. Chapter 11

_Jadyn swears up and down to God above that she "sees the dead as a guiding light". And as of yet, no one else shares her sentiments about it. So, after the mission was done,Delta went home and she retrieved her things._

 _That night, she felt like she owed her father an idea about what she saw while on mission. She said, "Dad, remember when I mentioned having a hunch while heading to East barricade academy?" Marcus nodded as she continued on, "Well, I saw Dom and Tai guiding me to a place where there was an old watch tower and well, I'm haunted by it somehow. Like, it's calling me back or something."_

 _He knew that whenever she was onto something, she was like a damned hound dog until she learned all that she could about it all. So, as she was working on some schoolwork that needed to be finished, he gave her permission to do it by saying."Alright Jadyn, you can check out the place of these visions of yours but with some help from your childhood friends are we clear?"_

 _She said "Of course dad" as she placed her homework in her bag and got her friends together. Anthony and Benjamin Carmine are twins named after their uncles who had died in the war fifteen years prior and they agreed to tag along with her as well as Melanie Baird and Dizzy's daughters, Kate and Tonya._

 _Once her friends were ready to go, Jadyn was nervous as hell because of the fact that she has never been in command before. She herself was ready and waiting at the landing pad when the raven arrived and landed. Melanie squeezed her childhood friend's fingers as she passed her by and got onto the king raven. The others arrived fully geared and got on with Jadyn getting on last due to the fact that she is the sole sniper and will be doing operation over watch most of the time until they arrive at their destination._

 _As they disembarked near the old family estate, everyone had gotten into formation and headed out. Once camp was made for the night, Jadyn was going to be watchdog for a few hours at least. She settled in for her watch when she saw Maria's ghost, beckoning her for some odd reason._

 _Jadyn whistled to Ben and he jogged over asking just one simple fucking question, "See someone Jadyn?" She said to him in reply,"Hell fucking yes I am seeing someone Ben. Dom's wife, Maria's here and well, she is bloody fucking beckoning me for some reason. So, please take over and I'll cover your shift whenever I get back from this."_

 _He nodded and said,"Get the fuck outta here ma'am, just keep your damned radio on if you need any help out there." And she nodded as she took off running after Maria. Once she joined the ghost near where she was standing at the time, Maria pointed towards the estate and she radioed in saying,"Guys, you better get to the fucking estate because there's trouble brewing and well, it's best to have a good place to hole up till I figure out what the fuck is going on."_

 _And she said to both Maria and herself, "Why the hell do I see the dead as a guiding light? I mean, holy fucking shit, one of these days, I'll get into some fucking deep shit over it with either the living or the dead and have to fight for my own soul and sanity as well."_


	12. Chapter 12

Jadyn knew that Maria died in the hollow after Dom and her father had finally found her. And yet, she was guiding the very young ghost whisperer back to the basement for some very unknown reason.

Ben radioed her on her TAC/Com asking her where the fuck she was at and when he didn't get an answer back, he opted to wait while getting everyone else settled inside the Fenix estate til she had finally found whatever the fuck she was fucking looking for. and it didn't seem to take her long to get shot in the fucking side by a lone grub and in return she placed a bullet in it's fucking brain for good measure till she felt the blood pulsing through her armor.

She muttered more or less to herself."Fucking shit, and fuck it all to fucking hell. Maria what the living fuck am I even doing back here anyway?" And that's when she found the bloody fucking answer she was apparently looking for right in front of her. Melanie asked no one in particular. "Did anyone else fucking hear gunshots or was it just me?" as Jadyn reappeared from the basement bleeding from a gunshot wound to her side.

She was also holding a puzzle box in one hand while the other was placed against her side. Anthony managed to fucking get the bullet out while Ben heated up his combat knife. After it was removed, the wound itself was seared shut. The others settled down to get some much needed sleep while Jadyn fiddled with the damned box.

After a few hours went by, she left the box alone and took Ben's shift for the rest of the night till early morning light brought Melanie to her side asking her."How are you feeling Jadyn? You've been up for over 24 to 48 hours now, you must be close to crashing."

She shrugged before replying,"Not really Melanie, I haven't been really tired lately and hell I never really do crash till about the third day anyway. Don't really know why though just do."


	13. Chapter 13

Jadyn knew that she was fucked from the get go when she was born over nineteen years ago when she sensed even more spirits coming to her either telling her to go fuck herself or to help them cross over.

So, after dealing with the ghosts for as long as she could for the day, she just up and disappeared to the roof of the hotel and had one hell of a fucking good cry when she felt Bernie's arms around her shoulders with the older woman saying."It's alright Jadyn, just let the tears out and it'll help you think clearer don't you think? There you go, feeling better?"

As the young woman dried her eyes as she replied. "Yeah I'm feeling better now Bernie. Thanks for just being there for me right now. I've felt like I've just fucking lost my mind half the time and yet, no one seems to be able to fully understand the gifts I have, me included."

They talked for a while longer before heading back down to the dining room for some dinner. The two talked while eating until Jadyn felt a nagging feeling that she has to be doing something, but didn't really know what yet.

And as yet, she knew that she needed to fully record her experiences with the dead for future generations to fully know what the types of hell were before she fully accepted her gifts and helped the ghosts and spirits of the dead to pass on into the fucking light till her own death at whatever time that may be.

So, that night, she took the time to make a journal entry for the day, recording everything."November 12, in the year 2543, hey diary, I've been getting these spectral visitors ever since I was just an infant. Holy fuck, and ever since then, my gifts have hence become far stronger and making those who fucking find me either weaker or far stronger themselves. Anyways, I promised Tessa that I'd record everything before I left and joined Delta that day before graduating high school here before the rest of my class. and well, I've found my niche as a sniper and as a ghost whisperer as well. Good night and see you either tomorrow or the fucking day after. Love you." And she signed off for the day.

And yet, the tears were for her lost mother more or else because of the fact that she was solely raised by her father, Marcus Fenix and the rest of Delta as well.


	14. Chapter 14

Jadyn knows that life marches on no matter the bloody fucking cost is and yet, she often does feel left out most of the time but that's just fine with her for she knows how to sketch and she does it very well.

For she fucking remembers everything from the first time around when she went with Delta to retrieve some special info from the fucking computers from the estate before coming home and now, well she's feeling the crash and fucking burn of spending four days without getting any real sleep. So, she has fucking finally finished re braiding her thick brunette mane once again before her head even hit the pillow.

The next day, however brought fresh horrors for her when she went to retrieve her knapsack from school. everyone in her class knew that she's blessed with a rather...unique ability to see and speak to and with the dead. But were too often more scared of her gifts then they ever were with her in terms of growing with her since early childhood.


	15. Chapter 15

Jadyn knew that she has to constantly look to both her past and to her future as a ghost whisperer on Azura. So, one day she felt like she was loosing her mind while it was starting to get colder and yet, a song came to mind that she sang as a child called let it go.

She sighed and began singing,"The snow glows white on the mountain tonight/Not a footprint to be seen/ A kingdom of isolation and it looks like I'm the queen/The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside/Couldn't keep it in, Heaven knows I've tried/Don't let them in, don't let them see/Be the good girl you always have to be/Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know/Well, know they know/Let it go,let it go!/Can't hold it back anymore/Let it go, let it go/Turn away and slam the door/I don't care what they're going to say/Let the storm rage on/The cold never bothered me anyway/It's funny how some distance/Makes everything seem small/And the fears that once controlled me, can't get to me at all/ It's time to see what I can do/To test the limits and break through/No right, no wrong no rules for me/I'm free!/Let it go, let it go!/I am one with the wind and sky/Let it go, let it go/You'll never see me cry/Here I'll stand, and here I'll stay/Let the storm rage on/My powers flurries through the air into the ground/y soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around/And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast/I'm never going back, the past is in the past!/Let it go, let it go/And I'll rise like the break of dawn/Let it go, let it go/That perfect girl is gone/Here I stand, in the light of day/Let the storm rage on/The cold never bothered me anyway..."

She settled down on the beach while thinking about things when she had gotten a vision so intense that her head was spinning. Mercy, where they had lost Dom after he lost Maria in the Hollow and yet, she felt an even stronger presence there far more powerful than any thing she's dealt with.

And just like that, everything was done with in a flash and she was left speechless until she felt her mother's spirit and she said."Mama, I don't know what to do anymore. I mean, I've been trying to fully understand my gifts as ghost whisperer but sometimes, it's even harder for me to explain them to skeptics."

She slowly eased herself back to her feet when she felt Ben's hand on her shoulder asking."Hey Jadyn, you alright? You looked like you saw either a ghost or a vision. Maybe both."

She nodded as she replied. "To be honest with you Ben, I had both a ghost and a fucking vision. Weird thing about the bloody fucking vision though, it was way worse than normal. I saw Mercy where dad lost Dom after there were too many grubs and of the fucking lambent as well."

He nodded and said, "Well no goddamn fucking shit girl. I hope that you can keep it in mind until after the singing contest."

They headed back to the school for the damned contest and her name was being called as they arrived. She also knew let it be so she sang it without a lot of difficulties. "When I find myself in times of trouble/Mother Mary comes to me/Speaking words of wisdom, let it be/And in my hour of darkness/She is standing right in front of me/Speaking words of wisdom, let it be/Let it be, let it be, let it be/Whisper words of wisdom, let it be/And when the broken hearted people living in the world agree/There will be an answer,let it be/For though they may be parted there is still a chance that they will see/There will be an answer, let it be/Let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be/There will be an answer, let it be/and when the night is cloudy/There is still a light that shines on me/Shine until tomorrow/Let it be/I wake up to the sound of music/Mother Mary comes to me/Speaking words of wisdom, let it be/Let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be/There will be an answer, let it be."

Everyone there did alright but it was Jadyn who knew who would win but was surprised when she did do so. That night, after everyone headed home, she talked with her dad about what she saw. "Dad," she began,"I had a vision so intense, that it wasn't like anything I've ever seen before. I saw Mercy where Dom died after you guys were overwhelmed by the fucking lambent and yet, there's something there, just waiting for someone to arrive and take the bait. And to be honest, i think i should be the one to trip the bloody fucking trap."

Marcus snorted and said,"Like hell you are young lady. You got yourself injured the last time you left Azura and to be honest, you're just too far precious to me to go off to Mercy on your own. So, I'm going with you while leaving Bernie in charge here for now and you better get your sweet little ass ready. We're moving out in fifteen minutes. So get ready." v

She got ready and they headed out with Cole and Baird while Carmine took the gun. She sat down beside the gun and felt like it was a wild goose chase she was being led until she received another vision.


	16. Chapter 16

Author's Note. Hey everyone this is Genesis Vakarian and I have a question that I would like your answers and opinions on. I've been contemplating whether or not to give my oc, Jadyn angel's wings. What would you,{the readers}, think of that being put into the next chapter? Anyway, thanks for the reviews and here's chapter 16.

* * *

Delta arrived in Mercy and got off the raven when she felt a connection to the town. She didn't really know why until she felt a sudden growing on her back right between her shoulder blades and she swore a bit as it grew and had gotten settled nearly trailing on the ground when they finally stopped growing.

She had always had her wings since she was just a child but was surprised that they grew with her till they arrived in Mercy and they had finally finished. Sam asked her."Jadyn, are you alright?"

She nodded and said in reply as the pain subsided for the time being,"Yeah Sam, I;m fine. But I think it was just something in my shoulders hurting or just waiting to be fucking cracked is all."

The group found shelter for the night when the pain returned, only way stronger than before and she felt the bones being rearranged somehow. So, as the next day dawned bright and clear, she went into over watch and felt it once again.

She knew that she had to see Dr. Hayman when they arrived home from this mission to see if there was anything wrong in her back and shoulders. "And," she thought to herself,"if it's what I think it is than I'm totally fucked up and yet, I'll also be feeling blessed as well. But, for now,it's best to deal with this mission and get the fuck out of fucking dodge before shit hits the god damned fan here."

So, as they had finally dealt with Mercy, they headed home and she went to see Dr. Hayman about the pain in her back and shoulders, knowing full well that her mother was transferred to Dr. Andree because she was getting further along in her pregnancy and because of the oddity of her intense visions. Dr. Hayman confirmed it for her."Jadyn, it is your body's way of finally getting settled and arranged so that you can use them easily but wait till they've finished up what ever it is they're doing before attempting to fight solo until we know for certain it is what we think it is alright?"

Jadyn replied."Of course Dr. Hayman. I do have a question however. Why was mama sent to Dr. Andree? I mean, I don't want to offend you or anything because you are the best of your field and it shows here in the work you do."

The older woman was surprised but she let out a sigh before answering her question. "You see, Jadyn, I was learning about the birthing process when your mother became pregnant with you over nineteen years ago after the war ended. And yet, your father had the hardest time of his life at the time to work through as well. Dom had died in Mercy protecting them and she knew that they were together ever since the whole fucking war with the grubs had gotten started on Emergence Day nearly twenty years prior. So, as they arrived on Azura here, they found your grandfather and he also sacrificed himself for the greater good of humanity and he killed Myrah off finally. But she knew that there were only two choices that they alone would have to make. Either let her live and let you die or have you live while she died and she made Marcus promise her that he would save you over her and he did so and saved you while she bled out on the operating table from severe blood loss because you became distressed and we had to do an emergency cesarean section and something just up and tore in her. We couldn't save Anya, but at least we did save you. I'm sure your father's waiting on you Jadyn, so get on home and tell him that everything's fine."

She went home after meeting up with some of her childhood friends for a few minutes and well, she had to write what she had just learned in her journal and she did so.

She told her dad that she was fine and that there was just some bones arranging around a bit in her shoulders because they weren't cracked recently was all and they said good night and went to bed.


	17. Chapter 17

Jadyn still has days when she's just thinking about her mother and this was one of those days it seemed as she sat in the bay window and watched the clouds slowly and lazily move across the sky till she received a call on her TAC/Com from her father telling her to get to the CIC and fast.

She knew that she was also blessed with the grace of being an only child and yet, the pain in her upper back and shoulders, well that's just the wings she was born with is all. Her wings are rather large and about the same height as she is because she's only 5'9 to 5'10.

And she has been looking through her family tree on her dad's side and found only one member with wings. Some unknown and distant relation to him whose name was Khloe Fenix.

Dr. Hayman gave her a smile when she entered the room wondering what was so damned urgent when she felt the spirit of her grandmother, her mother's mother, there in the room with them. And yet, when Jadyn shifted her wings along with her shoulders and upper back, she knew that she had to deal with learning how to fly on her own. And soon.

Everyone was mildly surprised that the young soldier had wings, but figured it was just as much a part of her as her gifts of seeing and speaking to the dead are. As the mission was being laid out and reviewed, she knew that she was mentioned several times because Colonel Hoffman often sent glances in her direction and she felt like she was going to be getting her wish to spread her wings and fly granted.

Cole asked her,"How are you feeling Jadyn? Looks like you'll be doing your first solo mission and using your wings as your mode of transport." She knew that she could always talk with Cole with just about anything and she said rather honestly,"To be honest with you Cole, I'm mildly nervous because usually dad is really protective of me doing solo missions but I've being trying to get the chance to show that I'm ready and able to do them if given just half a chance to do so."

Eventually, she was given the details of her mission and she accepted well and she got her lancer ready along with her boltok pistol and her combat knife as well as her bandanna and headed out, it was going to be a scouting mission and she has to do it before the snow begins to fly because no one knows if and when a blizzard would come up and if there would be a white out.

She was given about a month to do it and she promised her dad that she;d be fine while doing it. So, as Jadyn took flight for the first time on her own, she knew that it was going to be difficult for her due to the fact that her wings are pretty strong and she managed to get about half of it done before the first winter blizzard arrived and ice froze onto her wings.

She said."Shit, shit shit. I'm fucking screwed with ice on my wings" when she made a crash landing somewhere in Hanover, Cole's old hometown. Her mother was watching over her when some stranded found her in the snow and had brought her into their camp for the duration of the snowstorm and yet, no one knew when it would stop either.

After a few hours, Jadyn came to feeling like she was still back home, but she knew she wasn't home yet when Mama Murphy said,"It's alright honey, just lay still. Your wings were badly damaged in that damned blizzard and as you know, it's still raging on out there and your wings aren't unfrozen either. I'm Mama Murphy by the way."

She nodded as she tried to answer saying, "My name's Jadyn fenix Mama Murphy," before passing out again. One of the men asked "How she doing Mama Murphy? She looked like she was pretty frozen in her god damned armor before we hauled her ass out of the fucking snow before it went into razor hail and fucking shit like that. She looks to be about eighteen or nineteen years old, what she doing on her own anyway? It just doesn't make any sense for her to be flying on her own in this shitty weather."

Meanwhile, Marcus was beginning to get nervous when Bernie told him, "Don't worry Marcus. I bet she found some shelter to give her wings a rest and to get some sleep till this shitty weather turns for the better and yet, she's a fully grown young woman to boot. She knows how to handle herself as well."

Jadyn had gotten another dream with her mother in it and she said."Jadyn, it's good to see you using your wings and thank God that Mama Murphy's group was there to get you inside and out of the storm."

She nodded and said,"Mama. I've missed since I was young, I've often thought of you as well because I never knew you as well as dad did." anya knew that she had to go to the light and she said,"My daughter, know that I'll always love you and your father. and please tell him to stop beating himself up for losing both me and Dom. We had our choices and he needs to let me go."

She embraced her mother's spirit once more before saying,"I will mama I will whenever I head back home."


	18. Chapter 18

_The storm was still going on the next morning but Jadyn felt refreshed when she slowly got to her feet and stretched her muscles. Young of the girls who were taking turns watching over the soldier giggled as she scampered to her side and taking her hand led her to the breakfast table.  
_

 _Jadyn knew enough to wait for grace and it didn't really take Mama Murphy to say it and the food was being passed up and down and conversations were heard with snippets directed in the winged ghost whisperer's direction._

 _The older woman smiled as she asked,"How are you feeling today Jadyn? You passed out 3 days ago and well, you only woke up for someone to give you some water or broth to keep you going before losing the fight against the tiredness. and yes, the storm is just as bad as when we found you over a week prior."_

 _She answered with nothing but the truth."I'm feeling better Mama Murphy, but I'm surprised that it's being about a week and three days since I've had my sorry tail saved. Thank you for everything. But I do hope that this storm blows itself out soon because I've got to get back home to Azura."_

 _But as soon as the words left her mouth, it only had just gotten stronger and Jadyn knew that she was seriously screwed and wouldn't be able to get home any time soon with the mail satchel til the spring came, but she heard her dad's voice over her TAC/COM and she told him hat she'd be late in getting back till spring and he understood._

 _So, as the damned storm raged on for a month well into the late winter, Jadyn was accepted as a part of the stranded camp. and she was worried about her wings freezing up every time she helped find food for those there in the camp to keep fed and warned up as well._

 _One day, Mama Murphy asked her. "So, Jadyn, what were you doing out here anyways? A pretty little thing like you could have gotten either hurt every badly or even killed." She thought about it for a few seconds before answering her question with only God's honest truth._

 _"Mama Murphy,I was doing a mail run between Azura and Anvil Gate. I've got a pretty good set of wings on my back and well, I got screwed and fucked over by the storm after leaving anvil Gate to get home. To Azura. I'm an only child who's been raised by her father. and I bet he's getting even more worked up about the fact that I'm not home yet, but it's not truly my fault for the winter snow storm we've been having for the past few weeks and I hope that he remembers that I volunteered for this mission and wanted to spread my wings and fly and see the world before I ever get married. If I get married that is."_

 _She knew that the storm will let up soon and said,"Head on home Jadyn I know that you can make it there safely. Just keep your eyes on the sky and watch your ass and be wary of the dangers between here and there" and the young woman nodded as she gathered her things and got going home fast. Meanwhile, back at home on Azura, Marcus was hoping that she was alright when a medic caught up with him and said, "Lieutenant Fenix, Jadyn's back home but she's pretty beat up and she's also got some minor frost burns as well as being mildly frost bit as well. But Dr. Hayman is looking her over now."  
_

 _Baird knew that Jadyn would make it back home and so did Sam and Cole. And yet, the one thing that was really frost bit from the massive snowstorm was her wings., But thankfully, the young woman could still feel them and knew that she's make a fine recovery just the same. Jadyn was finally released later that afternoon with instructions on keeping her wings warm and how to keep them from getting iced over as well._

 _she took a warm shower when she had gotten home and cleaned her thick mane of hair along with her body and wings for the first time in weeks. after doing so, she took a few minutes to clean her armor and weapons as well._

 _And yet, that night, she knew that she'd have to explain where she was for over the past several weeks after the fucking storm hit. Jadyn bit her bottom lip as she told her father nothing but the truth. "I was coming home after receiving the mail for here at Anvil Gate for Azura Dad when that godforsaken storm hit right out of fucking nowhere. My wings had gotten iced up so bloody fucking bad that I was grounded till a group of stranded found me and pulled my sorry ass out of the storm. And I stayed with Mama Murphy."_

 _Marcus was surprised at her statement when he embraced his only daughter saying,"I'm just happy knowing that you're safe and back at home Jadyn. I'm also very proud of you baby girl as well. Because we needed another way of getting the mail to Anvil Gate and back and you fucking got it done."_

 _After the first mail run being a huge success, Jadyn was made the official mail carrier of the Cog. However, she still sees the dead and speaks with them due to her gifts of being an angelic ghost whisperer._

 _One day, she felt like she needed some time to herself and told Bernie where she was headed for a bit, a stranded camp where Mama Murphy was located and flew away._

 _Only to find that they moved on save for a young child named Ana waiting for her there to guide her to where the others are._


	19. Chapter 19

Author's Note. Alright, I like how my oc, Jadyn is looking. Yeah it may be odd that she's got wings but that's how I planned her in my head. With wings and the ability to see and speak to the dead. So, if you,{the readers} don't like it all that much, than go read something else. Because, if I recall correctly, one can make one's oc however way they want him/her to be, within reason of course. And I wanted Jadyn Fenix to be an angel on earth and as a ghost whisperer. Anyway on with chapter 19.

* * *

Once back with the stranded who saved her ass during the big ass snowstorm last year, she found Mama Murphy sick. She knew that she was a mother of sorts to the young woman who needed someone outside of the island to talk.

As she tended to the older woman sitting beside her, she sighed as the sun warmed up her bones before asking her for one last wish. "Jadyn, can you please tell me if I've got family, hell, even pets, waiting for me on the fucking other side? And if so, please let them know that it won't be long now before I'm called home soon."

Jadyn looked beyond herself and the world for a few moments and saw hat Mama Murphy was asking for and said in reply,"Yes, Mama Murphy. There's many pets and family members waiting for you well beyond the valley of death. Just until you get to the verdant pastures where God makes us all lay down in peace and safety."

She smiled as she saw the angels coming for her surrogate mother and she knew that she had to let her go home to where everyone else went after they died in the war.

Then, out of nowhere, her voice rose in song for her and she knew that everyone was listening to her sing songs. The two being whisper, the voice.

She started with whisper. "Catch me as I fall/ Say you're here and it's all over now/ Speaking to the utmost fear/No one's here and I fall into myself/This truth drives me/Into madness/I know I can stop the pain if I will it all away/Don't turn away/{Don't give into the pain}/Don't try to hide/{Though they're calling your name}/Don't close your eyes/{God knows what lies behind them}/Don't turn out the light/{Never sleep never die}/I'm frightened by what I see/But somehow I know that there's much more to come/Immobilized by my fear/And soon to be/blinded by tears/I can stop the pain if I will it all away/Chorus/Fallen angels at my feet/Whispered voices in my ear/Death before my eyes/Lying next to me my fear/She beckons me upon my end shall/I begin/Forsaking all I've fallen for/ I rise to meet the times 3/Servatis Priculum/{Save us From danger}/Servatis amaleficium/{Save us from evil."

one of the young teenage girls gave her some water before Jadyn sang the voice to ease Mama Murphy's suffering and pain."I hear your voice on the wind/And I hear you call out my name/"Listen my child," you say to me/"I am the voice of your history, be not afraid come follow me, Answer my call and I will set you free"/ I am the voice in the wind and the pouring rain/ I am the voice of your hunger and pain/I am the voice that always is calling you/I am the voice, I will remain/I am the voice in the fields when the summer's gone/The dance of the leaves when the autumn winds blow/Ne'er do I sleep throughout the whole winter long/I am the force that in springtime will grow/I am the voice of the past that will always be/Filled with my sorrow and blood in my fields/I am the voice of the future/Bring me your peace/Bring me your peace, and my wounds, they will heal/I am the voice in the wind and the pouring rain/I am the voice of your hunger and pain/I am the voice that always is calling you/I am the voice/I am the voice of the past that will always be/I am the voice of your hunger and pain/I am the voice of the future/ I am the voice/I am the voice/I am the voice/I am the voice."

She knew that it was time when Mama Murphy breathed her last in Jadyn's arms and many people felt it was time to bury her and give her peace.


	20. Chapter 20

After losing Mama Murphy to some natural sickness, Jadyn went home and told her father what her mother said."Dad, mama told me to tell you to stop beating yourself up over losing both her and Dom over nineteen years ago. There was nothing you could have done for them anyway, and mama said that she'll always be watching over us as well."

He knew what she was saying and yet, it was difficult for him to let his emotions show. But, at least he knew that it was indeed time to let them pass on and he did with some help from his daughter.

That night, after she went to bed, Marcus headed to the roof to think and well, one of the young soldiers put under his command, Matthias was on the roof as well. The two talked a bit and well, he let his emotions show for the first time since his wife, Anya had died giving birth to their daughter, Jadyn.

The next day, however, was even harder as Jadyn made her way back to the school to get her gear because of her wings. But it doesn't really bother her one bit for she's a rather strong flyer on her own when the need arises for it.

Later that afternoon she was happily reading a book under neath an old oak tree when she got called over her TAC/COM. She wondered what was going on when she felt someone grab her braided mane and it was her grandmother's spirit. Her mother's mother, Hannah Stroud.

They talked a moment before she saw the light and went to join the others there in paradise. So, after arriving in the conference room, she heard her name being said and the self same group of stranded who found her just the month before during the biggest snow storm to ever hit Sera in the past decades.

She cocked her head to the fucking side as she listened and found a place in the rafters to sit because of her wings. She knew that she was going on another mail run, this time, however, for the various stranded camps and for the COG as well. And she agreed to do it. But, she knew that even she had to finally let go of her mother's spirit and be contented for the time being.

So, that night, she went to the roof and began singing the knowing that her father was close by. "Like an unsung melody/The truth is waiting for you to find it/It's not a blight, but a remedy/A clear reminder of how it began/Deep inside your memory/Turned away as you struggled to find it/You heard the call as you walked away/ A voice of calm from within the silence/ And for what seemed like an eternity/ You're waiting, hoping it would call out again/You heard the shadow reckoning/Then your fears seemed to keep you blinded/You held your guard as you walked away/When you think all is forsaken/Listen to me now{/All is not forsaken}/You need never feel broken again/Sometimes the darkness can show you the light/An unforgiving tragedy/The answer isn't where you think you'd find it/Prepare yourself for the reckoning/For when your world seems to crumble/Don't be afraid/Don't turn away/ You're the one who can redefine it/Don't let hope become a memory/Let the shadow permeate your mind and reveal the thoughts that were tucked away/So that the door can be opened again/ Within your darkest memories/Lies the answer if you dare to find it/Don't let hope become a memory/When you think all is forsaken/Listen to me now/{All is not forsaken}/You need never feel broken again/Sometimes darkness can show you the light/Sickening, weakening/Don't let another somber pariah consume your soul/You need strengthening. toughening/It takes an inner dark to rekindle the fire in you/Ignite the fire in you/When you think all is forsaken/Listen to me now/{All is not forsaken}/You need never feel broken again/Sometimes darkness can show you the light/Don't ignore, listen to me now/{All is not forsaken}/You need not feel broken again/Sometimes darkness can show you the light."

She sighed when she felt her dad's hand on her shoulder. Jadyn said,"Dad, I miss mama even to this day." As they embraced her tears just started up and together they had let go of their loved ones to face the dawn.


	21. Chapter 21

_After crying her heart out the night before, Jadyn felt better as she felt the island for a second mail run. She began humming a song called time of our lives. "There's a time for us to let go/There's a time for holding on/A time to speak,time to listen/There's a time for us to grow/There's a time for laying low down/There's a time for getting high/A time for peace, a time for fighting/A time to live, a time to die/ A time to scream, a time for silence/a time for truth against the lies/A time for faith, a time for science/ There's a time for us to shine/There's a time for make believing/ There's a time to understand/ A time for hurt, a time for healing/A time to run, to make a stand/Oh, this is the time of our lives/Oh, this is the time of our lives/Oh, this is the time of our lives/Oh, this is the time of our lives."  
_

 _She flew off in the direction of the stranded camp first and foremost but felt a knot beginning to fully form within the fucking pit of her stomach. She arrived at the camp, bu only found nobody there save for some clues until she came across dead bodies, lots of them and the smell alone had brought her to her knees with tears in her eyes.  
_

 _But, thankfully, the children were safe and sent to another stranded camp before the firefight had commenced. And she thought more or less to herself,"Oh Mama Murphy, thank God you weren't here when this happened or you would've had had a hell of a massive heart attack before it began."_

 _her voice once again in song to the heavens commending their souls to the Lord with Anthem of the Angels for she's an angel born and raised on Earth herself. "White walls surround us/No light will touch your face again/Rain taps the window/As we sleep among the dead/Days go on forever/But I have not left your side/We can chase the dark together/If you go then so will I/There is nothing left of you/I can see it in your eyes/Sing the anthem of the angels/Gold light above us/ Hope fills the heart and fades away/Skin white as winter/As the sky turns to grey/Days go on forever/But I have not left your side/We can chase the dark together/If you go then so will I/There is nothing left of you/I can see it in your eyes/Sing the anthem of the angels/And say the last good-bye/I keep holding onto you/But I can't bring you back to life/Sing the anthem of the angels/Then say the last good-bye/You're dead alive/You're dead alive/You're dead alive/You're dead alive/There is nothing left of you/I can see it in your eyes/Sing the anthem of the angels/And say the last good-bye/I keep holding onto you/But I can't bring you back to life/Sing the anthem of the angels/ And say the last good-bye/Sing the anthem of the angels/And say the last good-bye/Sing the anthem of the angels."  
_


	22. Chapter 22

Jadyn knew what had happened when she was flying home and found something shining so she veered towards it for a closer look. As she landed, she saw that it was an old glass bottle.

After checking it out, she had gotten started again when there was gunfire in her direction and she nearly got hit. Jadyn smirked a bit as she said more or less to herself. "Fuck you motherfuckers. You fucking can't shoot the fucking broadside of a god damned barn. Even if it was standing right in front of you," when she got a bullet in her thigh.

As she landed for the night, she removed it and placed her heated combat knife against the bleeding wound and burned it shut. And in the early hours of the next morning, she finally arrived home.


	23. Chapter 23

But, as she landed back home on Azura, with the mail in hand, Jadyn was told to get her ass ready for a shakedown mission with not only Delta, but with her childhood friends as well.

She landed at the pad when Anthony asked her,"You know what's going on Jadyn?" And she shrugged her shoulders in reply while listening to her father's plan. "Alright, we're headed back to Char to see if there's anything we can salvage for future use here on the island."

"Char huh? Why the hell are we headed back there Marcus?" asked Baird, "Didn't Griffon chase us off once before?" As the others embarked onto the raven, she quietly asked her father something. "Dad, why trust me with my wings as a guide to Char? I've never been there before in my life."

Marcus knew that and gave her a bit more of the plan. "Jadyn, I know you've never been to Char before, but you'll be flying as a forwarding scout for the raven here. Because we've been getting some chatter that something's weird going on in the area and will need a flyer to check it out before landing."

She nodded and waited till the raven was in the air before flapping her wings to get her moving well alongside it for the time being. So, as the day wore on, Char was finally spotted and the young soldier managed to get in without being noticed when she was being shot at for some reason.

She landed and used her sniper rifle to return fire when Mack shouted for a "cease fire" and the raven landed again. Jadyn asked, "What in the holy fuck are you doing here Mack?" When he told her this, "Char is, was, my home for over 10 years during the war and well, it just seemed to have finally gone to fucking shit."


	24. Chapter 24

After finding out what was going on in Char, they headed home when Jadyn felt like she was being guided off to a different direction. She knew that she had to say something, but she also knew better than to ignore anything or anyone beckoning her to follow.

She contacted Sam on her Tac/Com to let her know what was going on and where she was headed and that she'd be home later on that night. As she flew off, Jadyn knew that something was really wrong for her to just up and disappear like that without a real reason for doing so.

However, as the feeling left, Jadyn knew that she was going to be screwed by nightfall. And by packets of remaining kryll as well. So, as the sun began to set, and with a heavy heart, the young soldier headed home.

Not knowing that she was spotted of course. But, it was by another sniper who muttered to herself,"MY dear, I hope that you don't head this way. Because it will kill your spirit if you do so without any reason for being here." So, later on that night, Jadyn knew she was going to be in trouble, but her dad knew that, sometimes, she needed to blow off some steam and he let it go for the time being.

So, as the days went by, from spring to summer, she had often wondered if her father knew what her name meant in Hebrew and one night she asked him about it."Dad, did you know that my name in Hebrew means Thankful?"

He knew where the conversion was going and replied,"Yeah, I did Jadyn. But it seems that your mother wanted you to be originally named Brandi. Which means sword in plain English. But we both agreed that Jadyn was best for you as a name because you've grown into it well."

She nodded and headed out for the time being when she felt like something was off and yet again, she was right. This time, however, it was for something else that she needed to do. Some forward scouting in an unknown region and she agreed to do it within the next month and headed out right away.


	25. Chapter 25

As Jadyn packed lightly, she felt like she was missing either her bandanna or her mother's COG Tags and well, it was both. As she collected both items, she knew that there was going to be hell to pay.

"But," she said more or less to herself,"Dad has to give me the chances of learning to fly with these wings of mine and get out and do things for the cog and the stranded."

As she headed out, she began singing a song called ignition to herself."Start it up/Turn it on/We can ride this storm/A grip of hope in our hands/For the coming dawn/Up to our necks in complexities/Causing us to pause/As we collect our thoughts/So don't blink if you wanna come cross the border/Take a look around or come test the water/We won't stop till we see the morning/So welcome to the quiet before the storm hits/Turn on, turn on the ignition everybody/Come on, come on, the ignition/{x3}/ Comatose/Half hearted/Room temperature's fine/Sleep walking, no dream seems to be filling our minds/Earth shaking/We be quaking like a wake up bomb/This ain't no trouble overseas/No Vietnam/So don't blink if you wanna come cross the border/Take a look around or come test the water/We won't stop till we see the morning/So welcome to the quiet before the storm hits/{Take it up a notch, Come on, come on, turn it up a notch}/ Turn on the ignition/Everybody/Come on, come on turn on the ignition/{x3}/ You're sleepwalking/I'm sleepwalking/ You're sleepwalking/I'm still talking/Come spark the parts in me/That all but died/Jump start my heart and wake the sleeper inside/Hold up the flag cause it's ride or die/Hold up the flag cause it's ride or die."

Because nightfall fell earlier then usual, Jadyn found a place to sleep of sorts and keep herself safe from whatever packets of remaining kryll in an old abandoned house with ll the fucking lights on and she settled into a corner well lit and where she can see all the doors and the hole where she entered as well. Without being caught unawares by anyone out there looking for an easy target.

And she has always opted to be up high to make flying after she gets up the next morning easier for her as well. As she placed her wings around her torso and upper legs, Jadyn shifted she felt like she was safe for the moment, and not only that, but she is always going to be trusting herself for everything that she does on her own. Including trading with the various groups of stranded as well.


	26. Chapter 26

Once Jayden arrived home, she knew that she was being talked about again by her father and Colonel Hoffman. This time, however, it was about her being assigned to Anvil Gate as a forwarding scout. Due to her wings and such.

She agreed. and gathered her things when she said. "Dad, why me? I mean, I know that I'm the only angelic ghost whisperer here on Sera. But it gets overwhelming for me sometimes. And to be honest, that scares the living hell out of me more then fighting others ever truly would."

He knew what she meant and told her."I know it does Jayden, but you've pulled through more then your fair share of hell more then once and eventually, people will begin to fully understand where you are coming from with these gifts of yours. And I want you to know that there isn't anyone I could ever be prouder of than you."

They embraced before she left with Colonel Hoffman on the outbound raven and she settled her wings with practiced ease. She wondered why she was being sent to Anvil Gate till she was told later on. Bernie smiled as she and Colonel Hoffman disembarked from the raven and settled down for the evening meal.

She sat down on her own with her chair turned backwards to allow her wings freedom without too much cramping. And she made new friends as well. Later on that night, she asked Bernie a question about her mother.

"Bernie, why was mama always keeping an eye out for Delta? And I know because she had feelings still for my father. And why did dad let me be brought here to Anvil Gate? I know that I'm the only angelic ghost whisperer about the damned whole world as we know it. But, it's odd that I'm here."

Bernie thought about it for a few heartbeats before replying with," It was a wish of your mother's that your father has finally honored after her death over, nineteen years prior to this Jayden. Because of the fact that she died while giving birth to you at the time meant that Marcus had to let you grow and to learn how to use your wings as an angelic ghost whisperer as well. and, I figured it was just about time that you had some serious training off of Azura as well with other people around."

After being at Anvil Gate for a few days, Jayden needed to stretch her wings and she was sent on a scouting mission. She had gotten it completed and headed back to base to write her report when her wings got locked up somehow.

She landed in the trees and radioed Bernie to let her know what had just happened. So, the young ghost whisperer arrived just as darkness began to fall. Jayden opted to get a hot shower before getting something hot to eat and get her report written up as well.

Later on that night, after finishing up her report for both Colonel Hoffman and Bernie to read the next morning, a song called the sound of silence came to mind and she began singing it well. Not knowing some of the guards were listening to her sing. "Hello darkness my old friend/I've come to talk with you again/Because a vision softly creeping/Left it's seeds while I was sleeping/ And the vision that was planted in my brain/Still remains in the sound of silence/In restless dreams I walked alone/Narrow streets of cobblestone/Neath the halo of a street lamp/I turned my collar to the cold and damp/When my eyes were stabbed/By the flash of a neon light/That split the night/And touched the sound of silence/And in the naked light I saw/Ten thousand people, maybe more/People talking without speaking/People hearing without listening/People writing songs that voices never share/And no one dare/Disturb the sound of silence/"Fools", said I, "Silence like a cancer grows/Hear my words that I might teach you/Take my arms so that I might reach you"/But my words like silent tear drops fell/And echoed in the wells of silence/And the people bowed and prayed/To the neon God they made/And the sign flashed/And the words that it was forming/And the sign said/"The words of the prophets are written on the subway walls/And the tenement halls"/And whispered in the sound/Of silence"

She was surprised when they applauded her ability to sing it without any help and one smiled as she said,"I've never heard of anyone doing that on their own. Till now anyway. I'm Claire Redfield."

She nodded and replied,"Jayden Fenix. Nice to meet you Claire." And they started a friendship pretty well after that.


	27. Chapter 27

Jayden knew that her legend of being an angelic ghost whisperer is growing. As she once again settled in the rafters with a good book, she had her tac/com on in case she was ever needed for something.

And that was where Bernie found her. She asked,"Why is it that you always prefer getting settled in the rafters Jayden? You're the only person that I know of that does it around here anyway."

She shrugged her shoulders as she replied with,"I wish I knew why Bernie. I guess that being in the rafters is easiest for me because of how large my wings are and it helps keep me balanced as I do recon missions and gather the mail for mail runs as well."

She nodded before saying,"Come on girlie, we need to get a fucking move on. Something's wrong at Azura and we are worried that there's been a leak somewhere to the island's location."

She gulped and fluttered to the floor and followed the older woman to the command center for a debriefing of the whole unknown situation thus far. Which wasn't much at the time.

Still, no one knows if it's just some random stranded or the Ostri when the comms came back up and she received orders to head to Azura and she did so. Jadyn knew that she was always closer with her father because of the fact that she's been pretty much raised by a single parent ever since her birth. She said to herself,"Oh my fucking God, I hope that you're alright dad. I don't know what I'd do without you."

She arrived home and it was somewhat chaotic due to a group of stranded being fought off and she thanked God that nothing worse had happened till she got shot in her left wing and she landed.

Thankfully, it was just the lone sniper who did it well and missed her wings to protect the young girl.


	28. Chapter 28

Once Jadyn got home, she was helping getting things back in order when she heard her dad's voice over her TAC/COM telling her to get her ass back to the conference.

And she did, however, she was mildly surprised that no one was seriously injured expect for her father. Who had been hit hard enough in the ribs to get a few of them bruised against his armor.

Later on that evening, after the meeting broke up for the night, she asked,"What the fuck happened here dad? This was out of the fucking ordinary for the stranded. But if it's the Ostri, then we are so fucking screwed."

Marcus knew what she meant and said in reply,"It wasn't the Ostri or the Stranded. But rather both in a small enough group to avoid being detected. Thankfully, Baird knew that this was going to happen after reading through a few papers that my dad left behind."

She started musing about it as she helped Baird with the papers until something had caught her eye right away. It was signed "For Jadyn's Eyes Only" when Baird said."Yep, I knew that he meant that packet for you Jadyn. Why? Who knows, but it must be important enough for him to leave to you and not Marcus."

She placed the packet inside her knapsack as he handed her another one. This one being from her mother about her gifts and her lineage on both sides of the family tree.


	29. Chapter 29

As she settled down in her bedroom for the night, Jadyn began reading through her grandfather's information packet. While humming a song called Hero by Heather Dale. An artist that her mother had loved before she had died and got it recorded with other songs for her daughter to listen to.

"You think if you set the price/They'll turn me in/You think that when I'm up upon the pike/You'll win/They'll say that I was/Fighting/For the spirit of the law/What will they say/About you/When I'm gone/You murdered and you stole the home I gave/Though I prefer a happy end/No man can cheat the grave/I know what they'll remember/In the words of every song/What will they say about you/When I'm gone/They'll say/We stared into the wind/That tore away our breath/We left behind a message/That can't be claimed by death/A hero lives forever/For the ones that carry on/{Carry On}/What will they say/{Will they say}/ About you/When I;m gone."

Her father smiled as he thought to himself,"Anya, I think you would've loved how our daughter grew up into one hell of a fine young woman. Gifts and all."

After a while, things had gotten quiet in her room, and he checked up on her, noting that she fell asleep from reading through one of the packets of information. So,he set both of them on her bedside table while pulling a blanket up over her body and gently brushing a tuft of hair back behind her ear and turning off the light for the night.

As the young woman slept, she saw in her mind's eye, the hellish nightmare that her father and everyone else had to live to see another day and to keep on fighting for an unknown and uncertain future to have and to be finally be able to have children and rebuild as well.

As the dream went off on the wings of a dove, she saw her family's farmhouse where her parents stayed and became very intimate with each other and together, had her in the darkest hours before the dawn.

Somehow,she knew that she had to head back home before the situation gets any worse.


	30. Chapter 30

A/N I'm sorry for not double checking the title of this chapter and removing the e in front of the word winter. Please bear with me on it and here is chapter 30. Anyway, how is the story? I hope that it continues to be entertaining for you as the readers.

* * *

Jayden has always loved the winter and the snow. But she well remembers the winter where her wings had gotten fucking frozen during her first mail run. She shivered a bit as she stood outside in warm clothes just watching people come and go when Melanie threw a snowball at her saying,"Come on Jayden come join us for a bit of fun before you're sent on another mail run this winter."

And she did so. As the day wore on, she felt herself getting colder and she went inside to get warmed up. But nothing really helped. Jayden sat down on the couch with her wings over one arm and she had a cup of hot cocoa on the coffee table and a good book to read. It was called Eragon, by Christopher Paolini. Book one of the Inheritance series.

She began reading it when she heard her dad's voice over the comms asking her to get her gear ready and she said,"Alright dad. I've got everything ready." She arrived where she was needed when she felt like someone had their cross hairs on her and it made her neck and skin crawl quite a bit till she found out it was Sam.

As she gathered her gear for another mail run, she knew that it was going to be different this time around. She wasn't given a mail satchel. Instead, she was given orders to see where Mack and his group of stranded and find out what they know about her being the wild card.

After finding Mack and his group she asked."Hey Mack why did you call me the fucking wild card at first? Because it still seems like we have to talk about it."


	31. Chapter 31

After talking about it, Jayden still didn't understand why Mack called her the fucking wild card till he told her the truth."You are the rarest of all the people here on Earth my friend. Just be careful and watch your ass. I will try and contact you when I can get a chance." And they shook on it.

After finding as much info as she could about the damned thing, Jayden headed home when she met the darkness coming on and she met the sniper who was hoping to keep her away for further time.

The sniper's name was Marian and they talked for a few minutes when they fell asleep. As daylight broke over the horizon, Jayden and Marian headed their separate ways for the time being.

She arrived home with information, but she still didn't know why she was called the wild card. And yet, Marian knew why. But she didn't say why and wouldn't go any further.

Eventually, she went to her room and changed into a pair of cargo pants, t shirt and a hoodie and settled down to read through the second packet of information from her mother. She began humming a song called how you remind me and it went like this. " Never made it as a wise man/Couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing/Tired of sight without a sense of feeling/And this is how you remind me/This is how you remind me/Of what I really am/This is how you remind me/Of what I really am/It's not like you to say sorry/I was waiting on a different story/This time I'm mistaken/For handing you a heart worth breaking/And I've been wrong,I've been down, been to the bottom of every bottle/These five words in my head/Scream 'are we having fun yet'?/Yeah, yeah, yeah, no/Yeah,yeah, yeah, no/ It's not like you didn't know that/I said I loved you and I swear I still do/And it must have been so bad/Cause living with me must have damn near killed you/And this is how you remind me/Of what I really am/This is how you remind me/Of what I really am/It's not like you to say sorry/I was waiting on a different story/ This time I'm mistaken/ For handing you a heart worth breaking/And I've been wrong, I've been down, been to the bottom of every bottle/These five words in my head scream/Are we having fun yet?/Yet, yet, yet, no, no,/Yet, yet, yet, no, no/Yet, yet, yet, no, no/Never made it as a wise man/ I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing/And this is how you remind me/This is how you remind me/Of what I really am/This is how you remind me/Of what I really am/It's not like you to say sorry/I was waiting on a different story/This time I'm mistaken/For handing you a heart worth breaking/And I've been wrong, I've been down, been down to the bottom of every bottle/These five words in my head scream/Are we having fun yet?/Yet, yet/Are we having fun yet?{x 3}."

She smiled to herself as she settled even further into her bed and placed her back against the pillows she had placed there in the morning. as she finished up the second packet, she got up and went to find her father. After getting her boots on, Jaydn went outside with a jacket over her hoodie as well and got moving. Ben and Anthony caught with her and tagged along with her to the meeting.

And, of course, the one question on most everyone's minds were,"Why is Jaydn a damned wild card?"


	32. Chapter 32

Jadyn knew that she had to remain true to herself. and as such, she has always kept her singing voice up and her voice lessons as well. As such, she often helps with teaching others how to sing.

One day, she was humming to herself when Claire asked,"How are you Jadyn? You were never reassigned to Anvil Gate. So I came with Colonel Hoffman to check up on one of the few friends that I do still have today."

The winged ghost whisperer smiled as she replied,"I'm doing alright Claire. How about you? I know that I should've gone back, but it slipped my mind. And don't worry about those who say they're your friends and then only fucking turn tail and run away from any possible danger. My friends won't do that to you. Come on, they've been wanting to meet you anyway."

Claire met Benjamin, Anthony and the others as Jadyn stayed in the tree with her wings over the branch she was sitting on when she felt the presence of a ghost from Claire's past.

She knew that she had to tell her but Claire asked,"Are you fucking seeing a ghost from my past Jadyn? Damn, it must be Jon. I forgave him years ago before he fucking died defending me from my dad."

She gave her a questioning look and Claire explained it further."My dad was a fucking bastard who had gotten me out when the war started but soon went into a deep depression so there wasn't anything I could do. So, one day while doing some work for a friend, I met Jon. Sweet kid, but a bit young for me. So we became fast friends and pretty soon we became like siblings for each other. Later on that month, however, I found my dad laying in a puddle of blood after finding grubs surrounding the fucking camp. We ran, but Jon was shot down."

So, they had the conversation and Jon asked Jadyn,"Is that the light?" She nodded and replied."You need to let go now Jon. Claire will be safe here with us. Because I knew that the two of you were the best of friends and were like siblings."


	33. Chapter 33

Claire took some time and went off by herself when Jadyn joined her and asked," Are you surprised about my gifts as a ghost whisperer Claire? Many people usually are when I mention a ghost from their past,"

She nodded and said."Yeah, well, I knew that you had the wings and voice of an angel. As for the rest of it, I figured it was just a part of who you were my friend."

And they sat together in silence when a song or two came to mind. One called my immortal, the other being called broken. "I'm so tired of being here/Suppressed by all my childish fears/And if you have to leave/I wish that you would just leave/Cause your your presence still lingers here/And it won't leave me alone/These wounds won't seem to heal/This pain is just too real/There's just too much that time cannot erase/When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears/When you scream I'd fight away all of your fears/ and I held your hand through all of these years/But you still have all of me/You used to captivate me/By your resonating light/Now I'm bound by the life you left behind/Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams/Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me/These wounds won't seem to heal/This pain is just too real/There's just too much that time cannot erase/I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone/But though you're still with me/I've been all alone."

Claire smiled as her friend in sang the second song. Not truly knowing that everyone was also listening to her sing the song. Her father included."I wanted you to know/I love the way you laugh/I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away/I keep your photograph/I know it serves me well/I wanna hold you high and steal your pain/Cause I'm broken when I'm open/And I don't feel like when I'm strong enough/ Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome/And I don't feel right when you've gone away/You don't feel me here anymore/The worst is over now/And we can breath again/I wanna hold you high/You still my pain away/There's so much left to learn/And no one left to fight/I wanna hold you high and steal your pain/Cause I'm broken/When I'm open/and I don't feel like I'm strong enough/Cause I'm broken/When I'm lonesome/And I don't feel right when you've gone away/Cause I'm broken when I'm open/And I don't feel like I'm strong enough/Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome/And I don't feel right when you've gone away."

They opted to share Jadyn's room for the night and they did. Marcus had to work late so they stayed up and talked while Jadyn settled down in the window seat with her wings wrapped around her torso.

Claire asked,"What's up with your father raising you himself Jadyn? It does seems rather odd that you would be raised by a single parent here on the island." She sighed and answered."My mother died from rather severe blood loss because of the fact that I became very distressed while she was tring to have me naturally. That didn;t work out so well and she was taken to the or and I was born by c-section and mama died right there on the table. But only after she made my dad promise that he'd save me over her and he kept it."


	34. Chapter 34

Baird was told to discreetly look into Claire's past and he did. The story she was telling was true, save for her father. Jadyn asked him,"Why have Baird look into Claire's past dad? I could've found it out faster if she wanted me to know about anything major."

Marcus told her "It wasn't my choice Jadyn. Hoffman asked Baird to do it." She nodded as she rejoined Claire for a coffee and a pretty good talk. She told her."Hoffman had Baird look into your past Claire. It wasn't really dad's fault or mine. But it came from brass so don't be surprised if people started avoiding you like the fucking plague."

She nodded and said,"I won't be fucking surprised considering who my father is." The angel cocked her head to the side and shrugged it off because she knew that Claire will tell her more when she gets really good and ready to do so.

Later on, they went to the one local bar to drink together when she asked for scotch on the fucking rocks as did Claire. They began really talking about all of the fucking weird shit that she dealt with ever since she was but just a child and well into her teenage and adult years."My dad raised me himself Jadyn . Just like your father did with you."

Jadyn nodded and they paid their tabs and left and went back to her room for the night. They fell asleep together in each other's arms with Jadyn's wings wrapped around them.

It wasn't sensual or anything, just something far lighter then the covers they had for the night. The next morning, Claire asked if Jadyn could rejoin her at Anvil Gate and she nodded in agreement with with her father and Colonel Hoffman.


	35. Chapter 35

They arrived back at Anvil Gate with Jadyn Fenix in tow. She flew all the way there while Claire looked on and asked her once,"Why not just fucking sit in the damned raven?" She answered."It's not really my style to just fucking sit on my ass all the damned time Claire."

The girls laughed as she moved on ahead and fucking leveled off to hover for a few moments before moving on again. She reconnected with Bernie and was sent back to her quarters for the time being.

She was writing in her journal when she sensed that she wasn't fucking alone. Claire knocked on her door and asked,"May I come in?" And she nodded in assent. They talked long into the fucking night and well into the predawn hours when they felt that the air was fucking cleared.

They bunked down in the bunk bed that was in the room, Jadyn taking the bottom while Claire took the top. She shifted at some point during the night and fucking noticed that Jadyn was fucking missing for some odd reason.

Jadyn, meanwhile had been given a night flying mission by Bernie and she did it while Claire was sleeping. She excelled with it and was given some more as she became better known as the angelic ghost whisperer of Sera.

Eventually, she found out why she has the fucking wings. Her great-great-great aunt Marian Fenix had fucking wings and passed it through the generations of the Fenix family till they appeared in her bone scans since birth.

So, with that knowledge in hand, she wrote it in her journal for the day. She sighed, and closed her journal and placed it in her bedside table for the night when she sensed a spirit wailing for comfort from someone or aide.

She found the spirit and they spoke for some time before she saw the light and left the mortal plane for the immortal plane.


	36. Chapter 36

Claire loved learning more about Jadyn's gifts, but what always surprises her is when there's a spirit close by and she has this conversation with the two, the spirit and the one who is still living.

One day, she saw Jadyn and Bernie talking and noted that her friend tilted her head, inviting her to join the conversation. Bernie smiled and asked,"How are you girls getting along? Good I hope. Just don't try to piss each other off." And they agreed.

They walked together into the forest when Jadyn felt a spirit beckoning her again. This time, it was Mark, Claire's cousin. She knew that they had to follow the spirit till they arrived at where they needed to be.

Once they fucking arrived, there were fucking charred bodies everywhere and Claire buried her head between Jadyn's wings and shoulders. She knew where they were alright without ever saying a fucking word.

She asked the spirit,"Why fucking bring us here you fucking bastard? You're making Claire cry here." The spirits sighed as they overwhelmed her to the point of passing out cold.

As Claire tried getting her friend to come to, she knew that they weren't really alone out in the woods, so she radioed for backup and Bernie gave one squad the go a head. Claire's unit, Fargo Squad.

Eventually, the angelic ghost whisperer came back around. She asked,"What the fuck just happened Claire?" She said,"We were guided here by a spirit and all of a sudden, you were overwhelmed and passed out."

She nodded and asked,"So, I take this is Fargo Squad Claire?" She nodded and Matthias asked,"You Jadyn? I've been hearing stories about you for a while from Claire here."

She nodded as she took a proffered canteen and drank from it while thinking about what the fuck just happened when a light bulb went off in her head of sorts as to why she passed out from being overwhelmed.

There was something far more dangerous there than she could ever have managed to have dealt with on her own, so, she'll be needing some help from Marian.

But, for now, she didn't really say much of anything till she knew for sure that it's what she's thinking.


	37. Chapter 37

Jadyn knew that she had to trust her heart and soul when it came to seeing ghosts. But, as such, she has to become one with her heart and soul in the future. As she worked on doing that, she felt even more lonely and shit when Claire cheered her up.

They went to an unexplored part of the island together and began playing a game of hide and seek when they got called back to base on their TAC/COMS. They went back and she asked,"The fuck is going on dad?" when she received her answer for her question without her dad saying a word.

It was Mac's group being wanted to be found and wanting to talk to only Jadyn and Claire. They arrived at the selected meeting spot when they were ambushed. Jadyn swore saying,"Fuck this goddamned shit" and fucking used a frag.

She took the other girl down with a flying tackle just as the fucking frag went off. After that, they eased themselves back into cover and Jadyn took a look over the wall to see what the fucking frag damaged and hit while keeping an eye out for any further shit hitting the fucking fan.

Mac and his group arrived, and he asked,"The hell happened here girly?Looks like a fucking war zone here. Not to mention a fucking goddamned fucking firefight and kill zone to fucking boot."

She gave him the finger and said,"The fuck do you think you crazy ass fucking bastard? It is a blood bath and a war zone. Due to the fucking fact that Claire and I were ambushed by those fucking things. Now, what would you like to talk about my friend?"

He smirked a bit and was happy to hear the sass in her voice still strong and they talked about why she was first and remained the fucking wild card.


	38. Chapter 38

Finally, Jadyn found out why she was first called the fucking wild card by Mack when they first met. He sighed saying,"Look, Jadyn, the primary reason why I fucking called you the fucking wild card when we first met was because of the fact that you and I have at least the self same ability to see and speak to the dead."

She was taken aback by it, but opted to remain quiet for the time being. She contemplated it well into the night and spoke about it with her dad as well. She sat down and began rereading her journal and mused about when she turned 13 years old and her dad had Bernie tell her what was happening to her body when she began having her monthly cycles.

Claire noticed that she was smirking and asked her,"The hell you smirking about girly?" Jadyn answered saying,"When I turned 13 Claire, my dad knew that I began having those cycles every month. But, since I didn't even know what it was till he had asked Bernie to tell me what it was. She knew that mama would have told me herself if she survived giving birth to me over 19 years ago."

They kept it up till they both got ready for bed and went to bed without a lot of fucking protest. Because they and Claire's squad were due for a debriefing in the morning about what Mack had told them.

They had the full debriefing in the morning before breakfast and they kept themselves in parade rest till Colonel Hoffman dismissed them for breakfast. While the others went to get something to eat, Jadyn knew that she had to eat something.

But, she pretty much picked out what looked interesting to eat and had found a place to sit by herself while thinking about her father, back home on Azura. She had settled her wings over the chair behind her while eating because of the fact that she always turns her chair around to make room for her wings.

But, she felt like someone was behind her and she moved faster than the bastard thought possible for a girl with wings. She slammed the would be assassin up against the damned wall while Claire tried to figure out what was happening when she saw someone else coming up behind her friend and she couldn't shout out a warning fast enough when Jadyn got hurt in the left shoulder blade by being knifed.

But, at least, she was alright and has at least some of the answer to why she was called the fucking wild card in the beginning. But, knowing Mack, he wouldn't give up the rest of the information willingly.


	39. Chapter 39

Jadyn knew that she had to learn even more about her gifts of being a damned angelic ghost whisperer than ever before. She kept studying things and kept everything written within her journal for future generations who would obtain her rather interesting gifts as well.

She kept up with everything and yet, has always found the time to spend it with her childhood friends and think about past summers. One day, she was sitting in a tree with her wings on either side reading a book called The Dark Ferryman when she heard her name being called.

She looked down and asked,"The fuck do you need Baird?" Since he often made snide remarks about her wings and he said,"You're needed for a fucking recon mission Jadyn. So don't get fucking smart ass with me."

She landed on her feet and she gave him the fucking bird. And she got going. She arrived in the meeting room and opted to sit in the rafters when her dad placed a hand on her shoulder and she stilled.

She knew that this mission was different, because of the fact that she'll be flying by night. But this time, on her own without her lancer and only her combat knife which she took and kept it close with her boltok pistol as well.

She found a place to sleep in for the night and she settled down thinking,"I hope that I can continue learning more about my gifts as I get further on this mission and as I get older too. Along with learning out more about mama as well."

But, as the sun rose, as did Jadyn and she flew on hoping to find whatever it was she was looking for. She would land when she needed to take a few minutes and look at a map to see where she was, but kept going till nightfall and she found a place to get lights going for fear of the fucking krill.

She kept going till she had completed her mission and she headed home. Once back home, she gave her report and after doing so, was told to go home and she did. After arriving home, she began cleaning her wings while taking a warm shower to get her aching muscles to settle when she felt like she wasn't really alone.

She knew that she was being visited by a spirit of some sort, but it was just one of those who knew that she could help get to the fucking light. But, before leaving, she was given a warning about some shit that will happen in the future.

But, she felt that it was being seared into her brain for some reason. But after that, she sought out books about her unique abilities and shit like that till she fell asleep reading one till way past five a.m. that morning.


	40. Chapter 40

Since her sojourn in Anvil Gate, Jadyn's been champing at the bit to get back there and rejoin Claire's side. She was given instructions to head to Anvil Gate and she did so without complaint.

But, she felt like there was going to be a fucking ambush or some fucking shit that was going to happen. But, once arriving back at Anvil Gate, she knew that she was going to be trying to find Claire.

But, for the time being, she stayed on base till Claire came back from whatever mission she had and they were reunited as best friends. That night found them drinking and talking while playing a game of gin rummy together with other players as well from time to time.

They eventually paid their joint tab and went to their assigned sleeping quarters for the rest of the night to try and catch up on some sleep before being given breakfast and a mission debrief in the morning.

They took the mission debrief before going to breakfast and Jadyn knew that Claire was upset about something. But didn't even dare try to pry it out of her friend because she knew that she had to be good and ready to tell her what's going on.

Claire told Jadyn what has been going on ever since she became the mail carrier and angelic ghost whisperer for the cog. After that long conversation, Jadyn poured two glasses of brandy and gave one to Claire while having the other one herself.

The next morning found Claire and her squad being given a mission to do recon about the various stranded groups and to see if any were still acting pissed about the cog.

Jadyn knew that something was off when Claire didn't report in after about 48 hours and was told to go and find the missing squad without telling anyone and she started early the next morning.

Eventually, after a few days of searching, the only person she found was Claire herself. She landed beside her friend and asked,"The fuck happen to you Claire? You look like you've been through all kinds of fucking hell."

The girl knew that her squad was dead, after being drawn into a fucking ambush of course by a rather vicious group of fucking stranded. Eventually, they both got back to base and Claire was put into therapy to help her release the fucking baggage of fucking seeing her entire squad slaughtered in a single firefight.


End file.
